Sakaki Uchiha
by Kuro Tasunara
Summary: Sasuke never left the village or trained with orochimaru. Instead, he's stuck in a love triangle where both naruto and sakura are in love with him, and this time, he's naturally born a GIRL! What happens when Sasuke Uchiha is Sakaki Uchiha? yuri elements.
1. Chapter 1: Whose Team!

So I decided to take a break from my other story, Uchiha Chronicles Volume 2: Steel Fang Saga, to write my new story idea before it left my head, as anyone who knows me can tell you that I have the attention-span of a rodent. This story is strange…. It has yuri elements, but nothing too bad for now. It was inspired by Takeshi-Chan's story Kakashi's Angels. No, Sasuke doesn't use ninja harem. Instead, he was naturally born a girl. He never left the village, and both Naruto AND Sakura (!) love "her". This is one of the very few Naruto P.O.V's. Call me what you want. Call me a pervert, or disturbed. I just thought this would be a good idea, and I had to let it out. So read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

"speech"

'thought'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Whose Team?!

Naruto sat at his seat in the ninja academy, waiting to see whose team he was on. He hoped so much that he'd end up with either Sakura Haruno, who was dressed in a red dress split on the side, with her headband on top of her head, or Sakaki Uchiha, who wore a dark blue v-collar t-shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, and a gray mini-skirt. Naruto suspected she wore D-cup, but Sakura looked like she wore a training bra. Sakaki hated Naruto, but he couldn't help but love her, and the same applies with Sakura.

"Alright class settle down," Iruka-Sensei called out. "It's time to be assigned teams. Now you all remember how teams are assigned, correct?"

"Yes," the class groaned back, anxiously awaiting to see who's team they'd be on.

"Well, just in case, Naruto--," Iruka was cut off.

"Why do you always pick on me?" Naruto asked.

"Because you're an idiot!" Sakura added.

"QUIET!" Iruka continued. "Teams are divided by who each member would best be suited for. Let's begin. Team 1--."

Iruka began listing off teams until he finally got to squad 7 .

"Squad 7. Sakaki Uchiha, Sakura Haruno--," He began.

"CHA!" Sakura shouted in excitement, for she also loved Sakaki.

"Ahem! And Naruto Uzumaki," He finished.

"YATTA!!" Naruto shouted with glee! 'I got both the girls I love in one squad! This is going to be soooooo fun!!!' He thought.

"You are to meet at precisely twelve-o'clock this afternoon with your jounin senseis. You will meet at the main school office in three hours. Got it, Naruto?" Iruka instructed.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it," He awnsered.

_End of Chapter 1…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the first chapter of my new story. I hope you'll keep reading, cause it'll get better and better as it progresses. Till then!

Ja matta ne!

Tasunara Kudosai


	2. Chapter 2: New Sensei!

This is the second chapter of the story. It's going to be better then the first one, and hopefully longer. I'm bad at making long chapters. Before anyone asks, this is like Azumanga Daioh with Kourin and Sakaki. And Sakura isn't bi-sexual in my story. She's full-blown lesbian. Just to clear that up. Also, I chose the name Sakaki because it was the closest name to Sasuke I could think of at the time. If you want to see what sasuke would look like as a girl, look on my profile. also thank Reeper1094 for being the first to review, so here it is.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

"speech"

'thought'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: New Sensei!

Sakaki Uchiha sat in the main office of the shinobi academy waiting for her jounin sensei, who was late. She was irritated at the fact that her teammates, Naruto and Sakura, were fighting over practically nothing. She sat there for another hour before finally stepping in.

"Will you guys shut the hell up!?" She yelled. "I swear, I hate the both of you!"

'She hates me?' Sakura thought. 'Oh no! I can't believe it! This is all that damn Naruto's fault! I can't believe Sakaki-Chan hates me!'

Sakura was kneeling in a corner facing the wall in grief.

"Uh, did I say something?" Sakaki asked.

"Nah, she's probably in a bad mood. Must be her period," Naruto awnsered.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY! DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT A GIRL'S PERIOD LIKE THAT!" Sakaki shouted.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Naruto shouted as he was getting pummled.

The door opened and everyone stopped. They looked at the door, and saw a man with silver hair and a hittai-atte covering his right eye. He wore a standard-issue green jounin vest, and black clothes underneath.

"Sorry, did I miss something?" He asked.

Three hours later

Naruto, Sakaki, and Sakura sat on the roof of an unknown building in front of their sensei, who wanted them to tell him about something about themselves. Naruto went first.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like pulling pranks and eating ramen. I don't really hate much. My future ambition is to become The Hokage of the leaf village.

"Very interesting," He said. "What about you?"

"My name is Uchiha Sakaki. I like manga and taking walks. I hate a lot of things, and My goal is going to be reality. I will kill the person I hate the most," Sakaki said. 'big brother,' she thought.

"Creepy. Next is you," the elite ninja said to Sakura, who wouldn't stop giggling after what Sakaki said, so he just told them about himself.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm not sure how relevant my likes or dislikes are, or for that matter, how it's any of your business. I don't really have any goals, and I can see the failure in all three of you."

The three were shocked at this last part. Sakaki was easily angered, and this right pissed her off. She was the top of her class, and did not expect for her sensei to say such a thing.

"Of course," Kakashi continued. "I'm not always right. That will be determined in your fist mission tomorrow afternoon. The instructions are all included on this pamphlet I'll give you."

He passed out the pamphlets, and Sakaki read her's immediately. It said this:

Survival Training!

When: Tomorrow

Where: the training ground.

Don't be late.

"What the hell's this?!" Sakaki shouted. "You said it was a mission! We've had plenty of survival training in the academy!"

"It's not the usual survival training," Kakashi answered. "Just be there little miss. Oh, and don't eat breakfast. I don't want you to lose it."

End of Chapter 2…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for chapter 2. chapter 3 will be up asap. I don't know when this story will end. Hopefully after chapter 15. just please continue to read and review.

Ja matta ne

Tasunara


	3. Chapter 3: Survival Training begins!

Thus is the third chapter of Sakaki Uchiha! This story gave me another idea for a story that i'll write right after this one. It's where in another alternate universe, all of squad seven get a gender swap, besides sakura, and including Kakashi. I'll think about that one. For now, just read this one.

To see Sakaki just go to my profile and copy the link.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

"speech"

'thought'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Survival Training begins!

Sakaki Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno arrived at the training grounds, where they were greeted by their jounin sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Sakaki was excited to see what excersize they would be doing, but not as anxious as Naruto.

"The rules are simple. You can use any tool to attack, just remember to strike as if you mean to kill, and attempt to take one of these two bells from me," Kakashi said.

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto shouted, and with that, he ran after him, but was quickly captured.

"Not so fast, Naruto. I didn't say go!" Kakashi said.

"Naruto, get back!" Sakaki shouted after him. "We need to work as a team!"

"Right!" Naruto replied.

'Wow,' Kakashi thought. 'Maybe she really knows what it means to be a ninja.'

"Let's re-group and discuss an attack plan, over here!" Sakaki shouted to her teammates.

"Hai, Sakaki-Chan!" Naruto and Sakura shouted simultaneously.

They re-grouped like Sakaki wanted and discussed a plan. Kakashi tried to sneak up and attack, but he found that it was just buushin versions of themselves. Then, he was caught in ninja trip wire, but when Sakura threw kunai at him, he vanished into thin-air, replaced by a log. He jumped into the air and caught Sakura, and with that, Naruto and Sakaki both kicked him from behind, and he fell to the ground.

He got up to see three young genin, Sakaki holding the bells, with Sakura's hand on Sakaki's right, and Naruto's on her left. He got up and punched Naruto in the stomach and tied him to a post.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Naruto asked.

"Only two are allowed to have a bell," Kakashi replied. "You had the lowest grades in your class, so Sakaki and Sakura get the bells."

"Yatta!" Sakura shouted. Inner Sakura: 'CHA! I'M ON THE SAME TEAM AS SAKAKI-CHAN!'

"Wait, you can't take Naruto," Sakaki said. "He helped to get the bells, so he gets a share. Judging him based on grades isn't fair."

Kakashi was surprised by this reaction. He knew she hated Naruto. She must know the principles of a good ninja.

"Very well, you all pass," Kakashi said. "Your real first mission begins tommorow. Meet me at Sandaime's office, bright and early."

"Hai!" They all said simultaneously.

They all went home to prepare for their first mission.

_End of Chapter 3..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is chapter three. I'm going into the Zabuza arc, and then I'll finish after the chuunin exam arc. I'll get into the M-rated stuff next chapter. I'm way to tired right now. Please review.

ja matta ne,

Tasunara Kudosai


	4. Chapter 4: Protect the Bridge Builder!

Hello, and welcome to my fourth chapter of Sakaki Uchiha! I'm glad because I've got 8 count 'em 8 reviews on the first three chapters!!! So pleeeaaasssee continue to read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. Don't forget, if you want to see what Sakaki looks like, go to my page and copy and paste the URL.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

"speech"

'thought'

(Inner Sakura)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Mission: Guard the Bridge Builder!

She woke up bright and early, that sunday morning. Sakaki got dressed in her usual v-collar uchiha shirt, gray mini-skirt and red belt. She put her long black hair up into a ponytail like usual, and prepared for the mission that had been assigned to her team today.

She headed off to the hokage's mansion, and on her way, she saw an old man who looked drunk arguing with the Ichiraku Noodle Bar owner.

"Just tell me where the godamn Hokagaee office is, er, whatever," He shouted.

"Don't you ever disrespect Sandaime again!" The owner argued.

"I don't give a rat's ass who this Somedime person is, I gotta talk to the rat-bastard," The man shouted (again).

"What did you just say?!" Sakaki shouted, having over-heard.

"That's none of your goddamn--," He hiccuped. "--Business, now run along, little girl!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" She screamed so loudly it could be heard in the sand village.

"A-A little GIRL!" He slurred.

Sakaki found this man utterly disgusting. He slurred his words, he smelled horrible, and he had his hat tied around his neck. She was irritated by the sight of this no-good drunk, so she beat the ever-living shit out of him.

As soon as she was done, she picked him up by the collar and said this:

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT THE LORD HOKAGE LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!!!" Sakaki shouted.

"Okay, okay!" He said. "I just wanted to know where his office was, that's all! That's all!"

With that, she dragged him by his collar to the Hokage mansion, and they arrived to see Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi standing in the middle of the room. They stared at her with a look of confusion.

"Sakaki, what are you doing to our client?" Kakashi asked.

"You mean this ignorant drunk?" Sakaki asked. "He disrespected the name of Hokage."

"I think you over-reacted," Kakashi said. "Just put him down."

She dropped the man, who fell flat on his face. She walked up and joined her teammates, so that they could begin their mission.

"I have requested your presence today because there is a very important mission today," Sandiame stated. "There has been a request from our client over there, Tazuna, that a team of our ninja escort and bodyguard him while he completes a bridge he was working on. You see, he has a team of assassins after him, led by none other than Gato, a crime boss who doesn't want 'his village' to be connected to any other area in the world, because if that happens, he will lose resources."

"Got it," Naruto said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the gates

It was stated before, Sakaki was very easily angered. She could handle the long walk, as it was a favorite pass-time of hers. What angered her was the fact that Naruto and Tazuna constantly bickered the whole trip, and all she wanted them to do was SHUT UP. She was about to speak up, when she heard the nearby rustling of trees.She paused for a second to pin-point the location of the rustling. She scanned the entire area . Not to the right, not to the left, and she found it.

Naruto and the others continued ahead till they noticed that their teammate was straggling behind. They all looked behind themselves to see what was up, and they saw two mist-nin tied up by their own chain, and none other than Sakaki standing next to them. The mist-nin were covered in bruises, obviously from the pain inflicted upon them by Sakaki.

(CHA! THAT WAS AWESOME!) Inner Sakura said. (My Sakaki is ALWAYS the best!)

LATER THAT NIGHT

The team had set up camp in the middle of the forest. They had hopes of making it to the village before nightfall, but the incident of hours before had set them back. The girls shared one tent, Naruto, Kakashi, and Tazuna each got their own. Sakaki had changed into white pajamas as she hung her dirty clothes off of the clothes line to dry. Sakura was wearing light-blue. The two girls were cooking dinner over the fire, but they stayed a good two feet away. Sakura was watching Sakaki.

"You're really good at that," She said to her friend.

"It is basic training," Sakaki replied. "It's also kind of a hobby of mine."

Naruto came up at that minute with a pot full of water and instant ramen. He tripped over a rock, and fell right on top of Sakura, causing her to fall on top of Sakaki. The water spilled out of Naruto's pot and all over the two of them. So now, Sakaki and Sakura were covered in water with one on top of the other, and the water seeped through their light-colored clothes, which were now transparent, and anyone could look at this scene and get the wrong ideas.

"YOU LITTLE PUNK ASS!!!!!!" Sakaki screamed. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Wait, Sakaki-Chan!" Naruto tried to squeeze his way out of it.

Naruto ran away in terror with the sight of two girls chasing after him with kunai daggers in their hands, swinging madly at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three Hours Later

Naruto limped to his tent with scars all over his body. Outside, Sakaki tried to continue to cook, but couldn't get that scene out of her head. She kept replaying it in her head, and something inside her made her think about it until she couldn't think strait.

Something inside her made it not look so bad.

Somewhere, deep inside herself, she knew that she liked it.

_End of Chapter 4..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it. I promised and I delivered, and in this story, Sakura is A LOT more "developed" than in the original, if you catch my drift. For those of you who don't get it, and I don't know who would, it means she has bigger boobs. Not quite D-Cup, more like C-Cup, and in the original, i think she wears a training bra. So after that strange conversation, I hope you'll still read, cause that's about as bad as it gets. I'll put up chapter 5, and maybe put more yuri elements, but not quite hentai. I'm not willing to go that far. Yet. Just Kidding.

Ja matta ne,

Tasunara


	5. Chapter 5: Enter Zabuza, Demon of Mist!

This is Chapter 5. It's not going to be like last time, though there will still be some yuri elements. Sakaki is also lesbian like Sakura, yes. I will not put in any sex scenes, this is a strange story, so bear with me.

Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto

"speech"

'thought'

(inner sakura)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Enter Zabuza

Sakaki left her tent early that morning, as she was sick of wearing wet clothes and did not want any perverts staring at her boobs. She grabbed the clothes she cleaned and sneaked out to the nearby riverbed to change. She arrived down there to find Sakura there for the same reason shewas, only she was completely nude. She tried not to disturb her, so she started to walk in the other direction, until she was discovered by her.

"S-SAKAKI-CHAN?!" She shouted.

"Calm down. We're both girls, and we're probably strait, am I correct?" Sakaki stated, though she could tell that they were both lying to themselves.

"R-Right, heh heh," Sakura replied. She also knew they were lying to each other as well. "W-Well, anyways, w-what are you doing here?"

"Same as you, changing clothes," She said as she took her pajama shirt.

Almost immediately, Sakura covered her nose with her hand, but blood was pouring through the spaces between her fingers. She turned the other way so that Sakaki couldn't see her, and her knees wouldn't stop shaking. She was completely distracted, and had entirely forgot that she was getting dressed. she tried her hardest not to stare, but her eyes wouldn't stay away. she finally gained her sences when Sakaki was finished dressing, and she tried to quickly put on her dress, when suddenly...

"Sa-Sakura-Chan?!" Someone said from behind. "What are you doing down there?"

She turned around to see Naruto gawking at her C-Cup breasts with a full on nose bleed.

"NARUTO YOU PERVERT!" Sakura shouted. "YOU WERE WATCHING ME GET DRESSED!"

"S-Sakura-Chan...Don't get hasty," He frightfully said.

"I'll KILL you!" Sakura yelled. " I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"W-Wait!" Naruto screamed.

The rest of the morning for Naruto was spent running from Sakura, while the others watched patiently for the fight until they had to break it up before they had to leave.

12:00 PM, Unknown Location

A rouge mist ninja dressed in a blue tank-top with blue pants and a scarf, holding a broad sword the size of his body sat solemnly in his chair, his apprentice sitting beside him, waiting patiently for his employer. A short, gray haired man walked into the scene, followed by what appeared to be his bodyguards. The small man approached the rouge ninja.

"So, you're the one they call Gato, aren't you?" The Rouge asked.

"And you're Zabuza Momochi, The Demon of the Mist, correct?" The small man cross-interrogated.

"You have a job for me?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes, it seems that the bridge builder, Tazuna, has hired a squadron of ninja to escort him to his destination and act as bodyguards until he's finished building his bridge. What you are to do is kill him and his ninja friends. Understand?"

"How hard can it be to understand? I'm not a child."

"Who cares? All you ninja are the same."

"What was that, punk?" Zabuza had pointed the tip of his blade to Gato's throat.

"Easy! Easy!" Gato said. "Just do your job and you'll get your money."

"Fine," Zabuza said angered.

_End of Chapter 5..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's chapter 5. Last chapter gave me a lot of ideas, so expect better plot. And there will be differences between this and the original because this time a key charactr had a pallet-swap. lol.

Ja matta ne,

Tasunara


	6. Chapter 6: Zabuza's Hidden Mist Jutsu!

This story is the best idea i think i've ever had. I have been getting a lot of good reviews, and for some reason, i've always wanted to try making a story that comes from a girl's point of view, and not one that is all action. My friends at school think i'm funny, so i tried a humor story, and i'm gonna roll with it. With all due respect, Chapter 6.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

"speech"

'thought'

(Inner Sakura)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Battle! Zabuza's Hidden Mist Jutsu!

Team 7 continued through the forest on their way to the village. The events of that morning also proved a bit of a set back, but none the less, they were ready to go. Naruto, though covered in bruises, was now extremely anxious to get started. Sakura was pissed off at Naruto, but kept a positive attitude. Sakaki was ready and willing to do what it took. Kakashi was, as usual, prepared for the worst. Tazuna, however, feared for his life.

They all stayed on their path, until Kakashi came to an abrupt halt.

"Hey, Kakashi-Sensei! Why'd we stop?" Naruto asked.

"Be quiet, Naruto. I thought I heard something," Kakashi awnsered.

"Nah, you're probably imagining things," Naruto said. "Besides, what could possibly be--."

A giant sword flew through the air, just above Naruto's head. The sword embedded itself in a tree nearby, and a figure appeared standing on the sword.

"Who the hell are you?" Sakaki asked.

"I'm Zabuza Momochi, demon of the mist," The man awnsered.

"Why have you come here?" Kakashi asked.

"I was sent here to kill the bridge builder, and all of you," He awnsered cynically. "I intend on getting the job done!"

He performed hand seals.

"Water Style! Hidden Mist Jutsu!" He exclaimed.

Mist crawled over the area, to the point that it was so thick, you couldn't see past it. Sakaki started to feel pain, extreme pain, like she'd just died without dying. She screamed and fell to the floor. Her teammates looked over to her, and saw that she was gone, and the mist cleared. They saw nothing, just a huge gash in the tree they were facing. They tried to search for their opponent, but they found nothing. It was as if he had vanished, and with him, their teammate.

"Where you looking, huh?" A voice came from behind.

The team looked in that direction to see Zabuza Momochi, holding their teammate over his shoulder with a big gash in her side. The amount of blood on his shoulder was intense. She was loosing a lot of blood, and fast. He performed the same hand seals, and once again, the area was shrouded in mist.

Kakashi was angered. The fag had took his student as a hostage, and he was running off like a coward.Kakashi lifted up the part of the head band that covered his eye, and revealed his sharingan eye!

_To Be Continued in Chapter 7... _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is the new chapter. Sorry for the cliff hanger. I felt like building suspense!!!!! ooooooooo so pplease continue to review, because i get a lot of reviews, and i really want to know how i'm doing. By the way, these little authors notes aren't supposed to be correct and stuff, and im don talking to myself, so til next time.

Ja matta ne,

Tasunara


	7. Chapter 7: Rescue Mission! Save Sakaki

I am so bored right now. I am just bored to the point where I could just eat food that tastes like a freak show. That statement proves how bored I am. Thank you for your time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"speech"

'thought'

(Inner Sakura)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Rescue Mission! Save Sakaki!

"Sakaki-Chan!" Sakura shouted.

"It's no use, little one," Zabuza stated, Sakaki held over his shoulder. "This little girl will be unconscious for a while."

"That's quite enough, Zabuza!" Kakashi exclaimed. "I am going to have to tell you to let my pupil go!"

"I don't think that is possible, for I have other uses for her," Zabuza said sadistically.

He tried to escape, but before he could leave the premises, Kakashi appeared above him and sliced him with a kunai as he came down.

_**SPLASH! **_

The demon of the mist vanished into thin air, leaving behind only a puddle of water. Kakashi was confused, and then he had realized that his opponent had just used the Mizu Buushin no Jutsu to escape. He needed his secret weapon to find the real Zabuza, so it was time...

"Sakura. Naruto." He called for his prodigies.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied.

"Nani, Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I need you guys to do something for me," Kakashi said. "I need you two to help me chase Zabuza."

"Right!" The said simultaneously.

Kakashi pulled up the part of the headband that covered his left eye, and some strange pattern on it with a scar going vertically across the eyelid.

"Sharingan!" He said.

'What's that?' Naruto thought.

"Alright, follow me." Kakashi said.

_End of Chapter 7... _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for chapter 7. sorry to leave such a cliff hanger, but i'm pretty tired, and i felt like torturing the readers!!!! evil laughter just kidding. You guys will like the next chapter, and since it's a 4-day weekend for us, i will updateas much as i can.

Ja matta ne,

Tasunara Kuro


End file.
